


A Spider with 7 legs

by sadficstudios



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, This Shit Hurts, Tony Stark Has A Heart, im bad at tags, lots of blood, someone is losing an arm, thank Instagram for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadficstudios/pseuds/sadficstudios
Summary: After the dust settled, and the rubble stopped moving, Peter Parker found himself underneath it all.It was suffocating and it was getting hard to breath. It also hurt. A lot.He screamed out for someone, anyone, to help him. But all he had was his shitty home made suit which will help him do nothing.He tried to stay calm. Stay calm and wait for someone to come and get you. But it's hard to stay calm when everything hurts and you can't seem to find where your arm went._________Or- When the Vulture drops the building on Peter, he doesn't come out as clean as you would think.





	A Spider with 7 legs

**Author's Note:**

> I went down a weird rabbit hole on Instagram at like..1 am and it resulted into this so umm....enjoy I guess?

"I'm sorry Peter" the Vulture said. Peter had just tracked him down to what seemed to be an abounded warehouse on the outskirts of Brooklyn, and he was kinda in the middle of taking him down. 

 

Peter thought he had him.  _To easy_  he thought. But then the Vulture decided to be difficult and have his wings try and take Peter down. He was dogging the attacks left and right and  _nothing_ has hit him yet.

 

"What are you talking about? These things haven't even hit me yet" Peter said as he smirked underneath his mask. He saw something change in the mans eyes and the hairs on the back of his arms suddenly went up.  

 

"True" Toomes said, a smirk growing on his face.  _Something is wrong. Get out of there NOW!_

 

"Then again, I wasn't really trying to" that's when Peter realized that the Vulture wings had been hitting the pillars that  _hold up this fucking place_. 

 

Before Peter could even think, one by one, the pillars where getting taken out by the Vulture wings. He heard the ceiling start to cave and held up an arm to protect his face. 

 

And then in the blink of an eye, the whole building fell on top of him, and he was trapped underneath tons of rubble while the Vulture escaped.

 

Then he let his eyes close.

____________________

There was a ringing in his ears and he could taste the blood in his mouth.  _Not a great thing to wake up to_ Peter thought. Then he remembered.  _Oh wait, I'm under a fucking building!_  

 

Peter groaned from the pain in his head and..everywhere. Panic built up in him when he realized he couldn't move and he  _couldn't breath. Oh my god he can't fucking breath._

 

"Somebody help me!" he pleaded into the quite New York air. For being the place that never sleeps, it seemed surprisingly quite for this time of night. Peter wish for one person,  _one fucking person,_ to walk past here and see he was stuck. But he knew his damn Parker luck would not let that happen. No matter how much he pleaded.

 

"Please, I-I'm stuck! I can't-" his senses seemed to be waking up since he was overpowered by the smell of motor oil and-

 

_Blood_

 

He smelled a lot of blood and he knew that was not good. He had to get out of here and fast before he bleed to death under a fucking building. 

 

He decided that his best bet would be to to try and left the building off of him, super spider strength and all, because he couldn't feel his legs and  _oh god how much did everything hurt._

 

He put his left arm on the ground and then his right-

 

_Wait._

 

He couldn't feel his right arm. It seemed like he couldn't move it because every time he tried to, nothing would happen. He looked down to his arm, expecting to see it all twisted and broken that would take a  _normal_ human being at least 2 months to heal (for him, the longest it would take would be a week and a half). But what he found was shocking.

 

_Nothing._

 

He found nothing there, All he found was a puddle of blood and-  _oh god he couldn't look at it._

 

He was going to throw up as tear found there way into his eyes.  _Jesus Christ_ \- this could not be happening. 

 

There, where his right arm had been not less than an  _hour ago_ (he didn't know how long he passed out for) was an empty space. The only thing he found there was blood and, parts of his arm-  _Oh my god he was going to throw up._

 

He could see the black spots start to cloud his vision and he knew he was going to pass put again.  _No_ , he thought. He had to get out of here. That was going to be difficult since, oh I don't know, he had one fucking arm!

 

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and put his left arm on the ground- hoping it would be strong enough to left a literal building off him. 

 

He pushed upward, using all the reaming strength he had to pry the building off of him and get out of here. Contact someone to say that Mister Stark's plane had been ambushed by the Vulture and that he probably stole millions of dollars worth of things. Then figure out his  _other,_ situation. 

 

He felt the building moving above him and he felt proud that he was able to move it. But his victory was short lived when a shot of pain shot through his arm and made him drop the building on top of him again (even though he barley moved it in the first place). He cried out in pain, willing someone to come and  _save him._

 

But he knew no one was. He knew he was probably going to die here and it was all his fault. He should of listened to Mister Stark and left the Vulture guy alone. Stayed to being a friendly neighborhood Spider-man. What was he thinking! Thinking he could take on the fucking  _Vulture_ in literal PJ's and homemade web-shooters. Of course he was gonna get hurt. This was literally a suicide mission. Now here he was, underneath a building, bleeding to death and missing a fucking arm.  

 

_Poor May._ The last living family she had alive was now going to die and she was going to be all alone, and it was all Peters fault.

 

Before he slipped into the darkness, he could see a light blue light and a flash of gold and red.

 

Then all he could see was darkness. 

__________________

Tony had be at the new compound making sure everything was in order before he got a distress call from Happy.

 

Apparently, Ned Leeds (aka Spider-mans "Guy in the chair") had hacked into the phone-data base and told Happy that some guy, who goes by Vulture, was trying to steal some stuff from the moving day plane. Tony didn't believe any of this and thought that Happy had just been pranked by some teenagers, but when happy said that the lifted the "camouflage" off of the plane, sure enough he could see it going the wrong direction and Tony was pissed.  _He could not deal with this tonight._

 

Either way, he was already half way to the plane in his iron man suit when he ended the call with happy. Lets just say that, even though no one would be surprised, the Vulture didn't stand a chance and soon enough Tony had put back the right coordinates in the plane and flew back down to the ground with the Vulture in his custody. They where waiting for the police to show up cause Tony was  _not dealing with this_ when the Vulture started to laugh. Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, looking stone cold at the Vulture, anger filling his veins. "Hate to break it to you but I got you. Your little business you have here is over. Hope you like prison food" Tony laughed a little at then end. This guy must be seriously crazy if he is laughing at a time like this. But when the next words slip from the Vultures mouth, he could physically feel his face pale. 

 

"Yeah, you might of gotten me. But I got your little spider friend" Tony swear he would murder this man if he did  _anything_ to that kid. He pulled Toomes up from where he was kneeling on the ground and made him look him dead in the eye.

 

"What is that suppose to mean?" There was so much venom in his words that he even surprised himself. Toomes didn't even flinch. "What the fuck did you do to him?"

 

"I crushed him like the bug he is stark-" before he was finished he received a punch in the face from Tony. 

 

"Where the hell is he" Tony practically yelled at him. It took everything in Tony's willpower not to just kill him right then and there.  

 

"Not like it would matter" Toomes didn't dare look at Tony and Tony was getting pissed. The fist he had in the monsters shirt tightened as he pulled him harder off the floor.

 

"I don't care if it matters or not! Where the fuck is the kid!" 

 

Toomes smiled and Tony swore he could of just knocked out all those crooked teeth out of his mouth. 

 

"He's under an abandon warehouse on the outstretch of Brooklyn." Tony was confused for a second.

 

"What do you mean under-" he stopped when realization hit him. _I crushed him like the bug he is stark._

 

_Shit. He didn't._ "You didn't-" he didn't even want the answer, but by the smile on the Vultures .face he knew the answer and his chest  _hurt_ just thinking about it. 

 

_Oh my god, Peter is probably suffocating under a fucking building right know._

 

"You little shit" he spat in Toomes face before he could hear the slight sound of police sirens in the distance.  _The police are close enough_ Tony thought before he tied up Toomes a little bit more and speed off, desperately trying to find the spider under a building before it was to late.

_______________

It took a while, but he eventually found the fallen building, and the feeling of dread pooled in his stomach when he looked at it. 

 

Everything was crushed and crumbled to the ground, and the thought of poor little 15 year old Peter Parker under all  _that_ made his body ache and he wasn't even the one under it. 

 

"Peter! Kid are you here?!" he yelled but no response came and the dread just built up. 

 

He flew up in the air, desperately trying to find a figure of red and blue underneath all this concert and support beams. 

 

"FRIDAY scan for body heat" he told his AI. He waited a couple seconds with bated breath as FRIDAY scanned the surrounding area. 

 

"I have detected a source of heat right underneath you, under the air cooling system." she said and Tony let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Heat meant warmth and warmth meant alive. Meaning Peter was alive and not a literal squished dead bug. 

 

He flew down to where FRIDAY told him to go, pausing to look around at all the damage. He landed on the ground near the cooling system and sure enough, he found a crumbled figure of blue and red. But what made his heart beat faster in panic was that there was an alarming amount of more red than blue.  _To much red._

 

He slowly approached the broken figure underneath the cooling system. He could see that it was in fact Peter (not like it would have been anyone else) and that his eyes were closed, and that alone just made the air leave his lungs.

 

"Peter? Can you-" he cut himself off when he got a good look at the kid. He looked so small and he looked lifeless and pale.  _To pale_ for Tony's comfort. He wasn't moving and his-  _oh my god_ Tony was going to throw up. There was a puddle of blood where his fucking right arm  _should be_. But he found nothing there and it  _hurt_. Peter got hurt, badly and something in Tony made him feel a bit guilty.

 

If he hadn't been so busy with the move then maybe he would of listened to the kid a little bit more and actually looked into this Vulture guy. Instead he called the FBI to deal with this and took the kids suit away. 

 

_"He had it coming_ " Tony thought.

 

"Oh my god, Peter" he said as he looked all this over. If that Ned kid didn't get through to happy, who would of know if he would of found Peter. But of course he would of. He would of probably found him on the night time news, with the head lines " _Local Queens teen gets crushed and killed underneath a building in Brooklyn."_ He didn't know if he could live with the guilt of having Peters blood on his hands. 

 

He was scared to move anything, afraid that if he moved something, the weight already on top of Peter would just crush him more and he couldn't put Peter in anymore pain then he already was in. But he had to get him out from under there. He needed immediate medical attention and he didn't think Peter can hold on for much longer. All the color was out of his face and he was still.  _To still._ He needed to get Peter out from under there and he needed to do it yesterday.

 

Being as careful as he can be, he garbed the cooling system and moved it off of Peter. It fell to the ground with a loud thud and Peter was finally free. Tony looked back at the boy and his heart  _broke_. He looked so broken and lifeless that Tony was afraid to touch him. He needed to get it together though, and get this poor boy help before he bleed to death.

 

Ever so gently, Tony went over towards the boy and, with shaking hands, picked him up in his arms. He was so light that Tony was afraid he would break him if he held on to tight. 

 

Tony looked over his injures and sighed.  _This is bad_. Not only was there a big gaping hole were his right arm should be, but his legs looked broken and cuts littered across his exposed skin.

 

_This can't be good_.

 

Making sure he had a good grip on the kid, he started up his thrusters and made his way to get this poor kid in his arms  _help._

______________

When Peter came to, the first thing that he realized was the overpowering smell of rubbing alcohol and medicine. He cracked his eyes open and was meet with a blinding light. 

 

_Is this heaven?_

 

He closed his eyes once he saw the light cause everything was too bright and all he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep sounds really good right know. 

 

Before he could slip into the darkness again, he heard two voices.

 

"I'm so sorry May"  _May?_ what was she doing here? Where was he? And why did that voice sound so familiar. 

 

"This is all your fault Stark!"  _Stark?_ Mister Stark was here? Why was he here and what are him and aunt May talking about. 

 

"You brought him into this, and know look at him! My nephew is in there without a fucking arm because he got crushed by a building trying to save  _your_ things!"  _What was she talking about?_

 

 

"Don't you think I know that! Don't you think I blame myself for not taking the kid seriously about the Vulture guy and making Peter's last resource as to go after him himself! Making him get crushed by a fucking building and almost die!"  _I'm very confused._

 

Peter needed to know what was going on, so he opened his eyes and tried to blink the blinding white light away. Eventually, everything came into focus and Peter could tell he was in a room. The white colored walls looked blinding and the beeping in his ear was getting louder by the minute. 

 

_Wait, why is there beeping in his ears?_  

 

Turning his head to see what was causing the noise, he could see Aunt May and Mister Stark arguing in the corner of the room. Peter tuned them out for now. 

 

He turned his head to the left and found what was beeping. A heart monitor.  _Weird_. That means he is in a hospital. That means he didn't die by being crushed by a building. Memory's of what had happened started to flood back and Peter groaned in pain. He could feel that everything hurt and the familiar feeling of not being able to feel his right arm came back and he was  _panicking._  

 

_Please let that part be a dream. Let this all be a dream and let me wake up back in my bed in Queens._

 

The noises Peter were making seemed to alert the two adults in the room as both of them turned their attention off of each other and to the boy laying in the hospital bed. May was at his side in a matter of a second and Tony walked over to the other side. The side that- he couldn't even think about it.

 

Peter looked down at his right side and found nothing there.  _There's nothing there._ The panic grew 100 times more and Peter was finding it hard to breath. 

 

"Peter" May said and took Peters left hand in hers. He looked over to her with panic in his eyes and he saw tears in hers. 

 

"M-May?" he asked. His voice came out dry and his throat hurt.

 

"Yeah Peter. I'm here. I'm here" 

 

"Peter" he heard a voice from his right side and turned his head to meet the eyes of Tony. His eyes looked guilty and sad and Peter hated that he knew he was the reason those emotions where there. 

 

"I'm sorry that I didn't take you seriously kid. Now look at you" Tony gestured to him and Peter couldn't stop the tear that slip from his eye.

 

"It's ok Mister stark." Peter coughed because _damn_ was his throat dry and he needed water. "You couldn't of know. It was my fault for going after the Vulture by myself. 

 

Tony looked like he wanted to protest but at the last second decided not to say anything, because he probably knew Peter knew what he was going to say.  _That it wasn't his fault._

 

Peter took in a shaky breath and looked down at the empty space where his arm should be. 

 

"W-What happened?" he asked. Tony took in a deep breath.

 

"The Vulture drop a building on you, kid" Peter winced at that. He could almost feel the building being crushed on him again. "a cooling system dropped on you, along with other things and um" Tony had to clear his throat and Peter didn't think he would ever see Tony Stark get so chocked up. He was always so professional, he never chocked up on his words. But for some reason he couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth. 

 

"It crushed your arm into almost nothing. We had to get rid of it kid. I'm so sorry" Tony felt like he was a doctor that just told a child it had cancer.  _Jesus how do doctors do this_. That was the hardest sentence he had said in his entire life. 

 

Peter didn't know how to react. It seemed like his mind wasn't working and everything just felt numb.  ~~~~ ~~~~

 

"Peter" he heard May say but it sounded like he was underwater.  _He lost his fucking arm._

 

_What the hell._

 

"I know this is a lot to take in" she tried to comfort him, cause all she wanted was for Peter to feel  _okay_. 

 

"Yeah" he said kinda dryly, there was no heat to it though. Just sadness. "It is"

 

"Peter" it was Mister Stark that was talking this time.

 

"I'm going to help you, ok? I helped Rhodey when he paralyzed his legs after German. So I'm going to help you, ok?" 

 

Peter looked at him with glassy eyes and nodded his head. 

 

"Okay" Peter couldn't help the tears that escaped his eyes and all Tony wanted to do was wipe them away. _God, what have I done?_

 

"It's going to be ok Peter. I'll help you and everything is going to be fine." 

 

Once again Peter nodded his head.

 

He knew he was going to be ok. With Mister Stark's help he knew he was going to be fine. Because he didn't know what he will do if he's not.

**Author's Note:**

> so um...why did I write this? I hate how this came out but I'm to lazy to re-write it. There's probably so many mistakes cause I wrote this at 2am and I don't want to edit. I'll edit it later
> 
> Anyways, BYE


End file.
